El alcohol también funciona como poción de amor
by Srta. MCD
Summary: "Kagura empezó a sentir cosas por ¿alguien que se deja llevar por el alcohol?" Fic Okikagu, hecho por dos personas que les gusta el lemon (?) Advertencia: puede que aveces las cosas se pongan OoC La edad de Kagura y Okita depende de tu imaginación (El fic nunca la aclara) Segun el autor ella es una adolescente de 17 o 16 :'v
1. Chapter 1

Okita salía de su turno de inspección, pero en el camino se encontró con la china, que echaba humo por las orejas. Okita vio esto y no dejo de pensar que era gracioso. Juntos cuando cruzaron caminos el choco con ella y así hizo que ella cayera al suelo. Eso definitivamente despertó mas su ira.

-¿Que haces estúpido sádico?- Grito ella invadida por la furia

-Pienso que es gracioso verte así. Y mas tirada en el suelo.

-Es lo menos que se puede esperar de un sádico

Ella se levantó molesta y con un grito tipo espartano lo golpeo fuerte en su preciado amigo de abajo

-Ja buen intento China! Desde el ultimo encuentro tengo respaldado mi cosa - presumía Okita demostrándole a Kagura que tenia protección ahí abajo.

\- Cuidas a tu cosita?- le decía con furia.

\- Cosota China, has memoria. - le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo para hacerla enojar mas.

Y el rubor de Kagura despertó. Agarrando su paraguas para atacar

Ella lo atacaba con el paraguas pero el esquivaba cada golpe.

-China, ¿por que te sonrojas?- Rió Okira, pero no era difícil darse cuenta que ya estaba en modo sádico- Sólo dije una verdad.

Cuando el dijo eso, ella pudo pegarle con el paraguas en la cara tirándolo a al piso. Viendo en el piso solo se alejo corriendo.

\- Te pasas china. -dijo Okita viéndola irse.

Tres días atrás.

Kagura fue invitada a una de las mejores aguas termales por parte de su mejor amiga la princesa Soyo. Todo iba bien, era una noticia muy buena. Descansar, dos días, y pasar mas tiempo con su mejor malo de esta salida es que este viaje le prometía dos días seguidos con Okita Okita Sougo, el Capitán de la primera División del Shinsengumi.

Últimamente estaban pasando cosas raras dentro de ella cada vez que estaba con el. Cada cosa le molestaba al cien por ciento. Pero también le gustaba estar a su lado. De repente empezó a prestarle mas atención a cada aspecto de su rostro, a la forma en la que habla, a su postura. Cada ves que se detenía a mirarlo, solo se detenía con un fuerte cachetazo que se daba ella misma teniendo en claro que eso estaba mal.

Sabia que en este pequeño viaje abría peleas y estas raras acciones, pero no permitiría que estos hechos o simplemente la presencia de el arruine estos momentos. Todos fueron juntos en un mismo carro, especial para la princesa, y estaba bien con eso, pero no contaba que en este viaje tendría que estar en frente de Okita, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para molestarla. Tanta era la molestia, que ella de venganza le lanzo una piedra a Okita, pero el logro esquivarla por poco, y así le dio en el ojo de Hijikata. Si bien a Kagura le disgusto fallar, le encanto que diera a Hijikata, y mas dejarlo ciego de ese ojo. Así, por lo menos se libro de la molestia que tenia en frente, que ahora trataba darle en el otro ojo para que permanezca completamente ciego temporalmente.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar en donde se tenían que hospedar Soyo se llevo a Kagura en donde compartían cuarto.

\- Kagura Gomeen!

\- ¿Que pasa Soyo-chan?

\- El esta aquí, estaremos hablando en el bufet. Y bue- fui interrumpida

\- No pasa nada Soyo, pasala lindo con tu novio, yo disfrutare de las aguas.

\- Enserio no te enojas? Muchas gracias Kagura-chan. Te lo compensare algún día. - decía Soyo, mientras que Kagura le devolvía una sonrisa sincera y alegre.

Mientras que Soyo se escabullía al bufet. Kagura se dirijo al los baños, pero se encontró con que no había nadie en ese lugar. "Mejor para mi, supongo" pensó, dando un suspiro. Y se metió al agua.

Okita estaba en la parte de los hombre dese que entro al hotel, también estaba solo, mas porque con un Hijikata ciego, no habría nadie quien le dijera que no podía estar en este lugar. Pero tanto tiempo acá lo aburría así que solo salio, pensaba buscar algo entretenido, y algo le llamo la atención.

Ya había pasado un rato que Kagura entro a las aguas, ya estaba relajada pero también algo aburrida. Escucho ruidos delante, alguien que abría la puerta, lo que le fue una invitación perfecta para que se retire y deje sola a la persona que entro. Pero al ver esa persona se extraño.

\- Que haces aquí, maldito?- encontró a un Okita, con los ojos medio borrosos, perdidos. Tenia una Bata que ayudaba a taparlo hasta las rodillas.

\- Vi a la princesa en el bufet. Sospeche que estabas aburrida - dijo Okita entrando en las aguas con bata y todo.

Se resbalo ni bien entro y callo de espalda ahogando su cabeza. Estaba borracho.

\- Oi, te pareces a Gin-chan cuando llega en la madrugada- Kagura lo miro desde arriba- Pero te lo mereces bastardo sádico- ella soltó una carcajada

Ella se levanto, claro primero agarro una toalla que tenia a mano y se tapo, y después lo agarro para poder ayudarlo a que deje de ahogarse, ella jamas se esperaría que el aprovechara ese movimiento. Con su bata mojada, el la abrazo apoyándose en el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Kagura.

En un forcejeo de parte de ella se cayeron al agua otra vez, pero en una parte que no era onda, solo apenas. Así ella mojo la toalla que la cubría, haciéndola mas pesada. Cayendo de su pecho a solo cubrir ahora solo tapándole la cintura. En esa caída, también, Okita callo sobre ella. Y así una sonrisa tonta nació en el.

\- No traemos ropa china- dijo con sus antebrazos apoyados en el suelo donde estaba caído para dejarlo cara a cara con Kagura.

\- Tu traes una bata, bastardo estúpido.

\- Pero abajo no tengo nada -hip- quieres ver? -hip-

Ella solo se sonrojos violentamente mientra lo empujaba para sacarlo de arriba.

La mejillas de Okita están rosas, el alcohol ya se le había subido completamente a la cabeza.

\- QUÍTATE.- Le ordeno Kagura, mientra no dejaba de ver esa cara sonrojada sobre ella.

Okita dejo caer la parte su abajo en el la parte de abajo de Kagura. -(no se si me explico grr (?))-

-No creo-hip- hacerlo, mi amiguito ya se emocionó- Kagura se torno roja, tanto que se podía asar salchichas en su cara. -hip-

-SAL DE ARRIBA BASTARDO! - grito de coraje

Pero Okita no tenia la mejor intención de hacerlo, en ese grito dejo caer su cara al cuello de ella ella balbuceo algo difícil de entender, el siguió con besos en su cuello.

\- Eres linda China - dijo, haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Kagura

\- Q-que estupideces dices?-Preguntó nerviosa

\- Esta bien, eres tan fea como... -Quedó en una pausa y se río como un idiota- Eres sexy grrr

\- Apestas a alcohol- Kagura puso una cara de asco

\- ¿Enserio?- Levantó su rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos- Si no he tomado-hip- Luego levantó una ceja- Quieres comprobarlo?

Antes de que ella dijera algo el la beso. Ella no abrió su boca durante el beso eso molesto a Okita.

\- Si estas borracho- dijo seria.

Al terminar termino con otro beso de esos. Ese beso que solo fue un choque de labios, y como enojo de Okita la hundió en el agua. En un movimiento rápido la saco del agua, y la dejo medio cuerpo en el agua y otro en sobre el piso de madera. Del ombligo para arriba Kagura estaba completamente expuesta. Del ombligo para abajo la ayudaba el agua y esa tolla mojada. Okita se colgó un poco su vista en los pequeños, pero con una linda forma, pechos de Kagura. Solo los roso un poco con sus manos, que delinearon toda esa parte de Kagura asta llegar a las axilas.

Después se encargo de volver a los labios de Kagura

\- Que haces? -decía forcejeando pero el tenia sus manos agarrada.

\- Te ahogaste-hip- - dijo agarrando las manos de ellas para levantaras- Respiración boca a boca. - para volverse a acercar.

Con esa escusa, Kagura se dejo llevar y abrió su boca. Con cada movimiento, dentro de ella pasaba cosas que no tenían que suceder. Ella lo entendió. Estaba excitada, completamente. Ese cosquilleo que tenia en un parte de abajo apareció, no quería.

Okita dejo los labios de para pasar a su cuello. Después vio como se pusieron los pechos de Kagura, con la pose en la que la coloco, con los brazos arribas. Así que sin permiso, con la manos desocupada apretaba una y manoseaba el pezón. Y con su boca empezó a la lamer por todas parte la otra. Ese cosquilleo que sentía ella creció el doble, no se atrevía a hacerlo que pare.

En un momento se dio cuenta que el manoseo termino, se pregunto que paso, ahí fue cuando vio a Okita sobre los pecho de ella, dormido.

Con muchísima fuerza lo saco de encima suyo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. Porque algo le pide mas?

 **Woow Que dicen? Fin del primer capi**

 **Este es un fic en conjunto que hacemos Juli y yo. Tenemos planeado mas XD mucho mas *w*  
Esto lo hacemos mas por improvisar y para pasar un buen rato con esta pareja que tanto amamos u/u  
Asi que, bueno esperamos que les guste**

 **Juli dejo unas palabras :'D**

 ** _"Pues me parecio divertido escribir en dúo, y mas con Meli. Así que espero que disfruten de la lectura y de lo bonito que es el OkiKagu"_**

 **Bueno eso por ahora XD y nos leemos cuendo nos leamos *w***


	2. Chapter 2

_En un momento se dio cuenta que el manoseo termino, se pregunto que paso, ahí fue cuando vio a Okita sobre los pecho de ella, dormido._

 _Con muchísima fuerza lo saco de encima suyo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. Porque algo le pide mas?_

\- Nada me pide mas! Nada!- Decía Kagura autoconvenciéndose- No me tengo que autoconvencer de nada! - Y seguía- Cállate narrador bastardo!

Y mientras volvía a respirar agita, por el momento. Tratando de recuperar aire, se vio en cuero y recordó como hace segundos el estaba sobre ella, lamiendo y tocando los pechos de ella como si fuesen de su propiedad.

El cosquilleo volvió. 

\- Ya, te llevare a tu cuarto solo porque te tengo lastima estúpido. - Le dijo al cuerpo flotante que tenia en frente.

Claro que lo primero que hizo fue volver a taparse. Pero ya perdió la fe en esa toalla así que agarro una bata y se la puso atándose bien para no tener problemas adelante.

Lo coloco sobre su hombro y se lo llevo con esa bata que goteaba bastante agua. Ella pensaba librarse de el una vez que lo deje en su habitación. Pero la verdad es que el problema se extendió para ella al ver que la puerta estaba trabada y el no tenia llave. Lo que significaba que lo tenia que llevar para el cuarto de ella.

Lo recostó sobre el tatami, pero ese era otro problema su bata estaba demasiado mojada.

-Por que tuviste que mojar tu bata?-Suspiro ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Se supone que tengo que cambiarte? - se pregunto nerviosa sin obtener respuesta.

"Pero abajo no tengo nada -hip- quieres ver? -hip-" Recordó inmediatamente.

La mente de Kagura no dejo de imaginar que pasaría si lo hiciera. "Pe-pero esta muy mojado, arruinara la madera. Y seguro la culparan a Soyo, no lo permitiré." Pensó para autoconvencerse y proseguir.

Lo sentó en el escalón de la entrada. Y el accedió, parece que se despertó como sonámbulo. Kagura no se animo directamente a sacarle completamente la bata sino que solo se le quito las mangas. Dejándolo completamente en cuero. Kagura se detuvo en la imagen que tenia en frente. Unos pectorales que no estaban exageradamente marcados, pero si podían hacer suspirar a una mujer. Ademas de eso las gotas que lo acariciaban... El estúpido cosquilleo otra vez.

\- Supongo tengo que secarte- decía con dificulta y completamente sonrojada.

Tenia a mano una pequeña toalla con la que planeaba secarse el pelo. La coloco alrededor de de su cuello, colgando de sus hombros, y con lo que caia empeso a tocar parte del cuello secando esas gotas que lo acariciaban.

-No, no quiero, nhgg - balbuceaba dormido como un pequeño niño.

-No Anego. Ya te dije que no me quiero cambiar, por eso no iré con ese bastardo de Hijikata- arrugaba la nariz haciendo un berrinche

Cuando vio ese berrinche, que nunca antes se imagino ver se debuto mirándolo con un rosa en sus mejillas.

\- Te ves como un niño pequeño-dijo apoyando su frente en la de el.

En ese momento el abrió los ojos. Y asomo rápido su boca a la de ella. Robandole un pequeño beso. Kagura se dejó besar, pero el se detuvo y la agarro de los hombros viéndola a la cara.

-China! Eres tu- estaba emocionado- Anego va a venir y te traerá arroz con huevo, sabe que es tu favorito

-C-como lo sabes?- ella se sonrojo por el gran cambio de personalidad de un sádico de primera

-Me gusta saber de ti y ella te quiere conocer, de seguro se harán buenas amigas

. - Ella pudo notar como sus ojos se cristalizaron, un apareció en su garganta. -De seguro ella te mirara como una hermanita. - Termino con una sonrisa

Ese comentario le hizo desbordar una lagrima.

\- Sádico~ le dijo mientras paso apoyo su mano en la cara del chico y ahí le seco la lagrima.

-La esperaremos juntos, no? - dijo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas, y le dedicaba una sonrisa con dolor y una mirada con esperanza .

Los ojos de Kagura se cristalizaron.

\- Claro que si... Sougo .- y el le respondió con otro beso en la boca y una sonrisa. Ella coloco sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Y así continuaron el beso que se alargo, más bien ella lo alargo. Aquel chico que le causaba dolor de estómago ahora le causaba cosquilleo dulces y tiernos.

-Me prometes -decía Okita entre jadeos- que estarás con nosotros... Kagura?

\- Si- respondió segura y con una sonrisa. Para volver a acercarlo y seguir con el beso.

\- Kagura- balbuceaba entre besos- eres linda.- Y ella lo volvió a besar- Me gustan tus besos. - y ella lo volvió a acercar. No quería dejar de besarle.

Ella le dedico una risita. Le encantaba demasiado escuchar todo lo que el le decía. En cualquier momento seguro hubiese pensado que era empalagoso y asqueroso que cualquiera hiciera lo que ellos hacían, pero ella sentía un calorcito que le encanto.

\- Te... te.. - Ahí ella se detuvo. Quería escuchar lo que el tenia para ella. -Espera un segundo.- le dijo, la aparto y de repente... . . . . . . . Vomito todo el alcohol que bebió varios minutos antes.

.

.

.

.

.

El momento murió. Junto con ese calor tan rico que siento segundos atrás. Murió junto con las ganas 'de mas'.

Kagura lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Okita se limpiaba la boca con su brazo y miro a la la pelirroja con confusión. El alcohol que se le subió a la cabeza estaba esparcido por todo el tatami.

\- China? Que paso?- preguntaba confundido- Y esta bata? Esta toda mojada- Mientras tocaba la bata- Que haces aquí? - decía mientras miraba las paredes que lo rodeaban. - Jee, me trajiste a tu cuarto y me estabas desvistiendo- su cara cambio completamente de niño tierno, a borracho con resaca, a un estúpido creído. - ¿Querías hacerme algo chica? - decía mientras se paro y dejo su cuerpo entero completamente a la vista. Sin nada de nada.

El fuerte golpe que Okita recibió no se podría expresar con simples palabras. El y la descendencia Okita podría decirse que, hoy, ahora es muy poco posible.

 **Final de este capitulo dos jojo**

 **Me pregunto si esta gustando? XD Y si gusto este giro XDD**

 **Acá las bellas palabras de Julii:**

 ** _"Me gustaría que nos dijeran que opinan y trataremos de mejorar y hacerlo más apetecible 7u7, jajaja y gracias a quienes comentaron *w*"_**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron, a los que comentaron y a los que le dieron para que le llegue el correo cuando actualicemos *w*  
Este fic es mas improvisación asi que escuchamos abiertamente sugerencias XD**

 **Saludoss ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_El fuerte golpe que Okita recibió no se podría expresar con simples palabras. El y la descendencia Okita podría decirse que, hoy, ahora es muy poco probable._

Estaba adolorido, con pocas ganas de moverse de pensar. Ese golpe fue unos de los mas fuerte que le regalo Kagura. Se lo merecía. Lo empujo fuera de la puerta, sin que el pueda decir algo o devolverle el golpe. Lo saco a velocidad, y con la misma cerro la puerta, cayendo contra ella de espalda.

\- El ya no esta. - Dijo en vos baja. Pero parece que el logro escuchar.

\- ¿Quien?- Masculló Okita agarrándose aquella parte que acababa de ser masacrada.

\- Nadie Idiota! deja de molestar. - Grito Kagura estaba molesta- Vete.

La voz de Soyo-hime llamó la atención de Okita. Se levanto y se iba. Se fue.

Esa noche Kagura no dejo de pensar como se dejo llevar. Como estaba Okita, de los pensamientos que le dedico. De como la toco. Todavía sentía el peso de sus manos en sus pechos, y agarrándola de la cintura. No dejo de pensar en lo tierno que se vio y de como ella sin querer lo disfruto.

Esa noche pudo ser una de las que mas se odio Kagura. Casi no durmió, hasta cerro los ojos, si bien estaba dormida no dejo de pensar en el. Fue un infierno. Un completo infierno.

Cuando se despertó por primera ves temprano, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, y escucho Soyo recién entrando a la habitación, su pelo estaba húmedo, parecía que paso una buena noche.

\- Soyo-chan?

\- Kagura te despierto, gomen- y se tiro a la cama al lado de su amiga.

\- No pasa nada- dijo sonriendole- Pásaste un lindo rato?

\- El mejor- grito. - Gracias a ti y Okita-san que me cubrieron. Ayer salio completamente desnudo de acá- cambio su tono- ¿Que paso? Cuenta, cuenta. Kagura no podía contarlo.

\- Lo de siempre solo estábamos peleando. Y estaba borracho, así que fue mas molesto-

\- Oh que mal. Pero seguro tarde o temprano las cosas estarán mejor. - le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos a dormir. - Le dijo con lo que Soyo solo respondió con acciones, acostándose a su lado.

\- Para compensar lo de ayer, hoy estaremos todo el día juntas- le susurro para después dormir.

Y solo por esos minutos Kagura estaba tranquila. Durmió con su amiga. Hasta que unas personas tocaron a la puerta para avisarles que era momento para dejar de dormir. Se levantaron y fueron a desayunar. Kagura se moría de hambre, así que arraso con todo. La comida también la distrajo un rato, hasta que el entro al lugar donde comían.

\- Te ves como un cerdo comiendo así- se burlo el. Ella lo ignoro completamente, pero siguió. Cuando Hijikata lo llamo el fue, ya que Kagura lo ignoraba bastante bien.

"Y ayer tan tierno pedazo de mierda " pensó Kagura

Después ese día, hablo poco y nada con Okita, paso muchísimo tiempo con Soyo. Y en momentos que quedaba sola no dejaba de pensar en el y como la beso, como la trataba. Y aunque odie admitirlo, recordaba lo bien que la pasaba y lo bien que se sintió.

Y de la misma forma que paso la noche anterior, la paso la siguiente, ya en su hogar. Volvimos a donde empezamos.

Pero a diferencia de la anterior noche, ella llego a un limite que jamas quiso tocar. Ella soñó con el, y no como la noche pasada, recordando y con tiernos besitos, esta vez ella se humedeció por el y ese estúpido sueño. Un sueño que paso cualquier limite que se ponía Kagura despierta.

Se levanto exaltada, corrió al baño para bañarse. Terminado al baño todo estaba decidido. Había que hacer volver al borracho que conoció hace un día atrás, y que termine lo que empezó. Ella suponía que ahí se terminaría todo. Y odiaba admitirlo y por eso salio enojada de su casa.

Echando humo de las ojeras, camina por las calles pensando en una forma, en la que ella no quede patética de hacer volver a ese hombre. Distraída, choco con alguien y cayo al suelo era el.

-¿Que haces estúpido sádico?- Grito.

-Pienso que es gracioso verte así. Y mas tirada en el suelo. - Lo odia por su culpa esta así.

Ella se levantó molesta y con un grito tipo espartano lo golpeo fuerte en su preciado amigo de abajo.

-Ja buen intento China! Desde el ultimo encuentro tengo respaldado mi cosa - Odio eso. No le dolió. Y ahora eso era lo único que quería.

\- Cuidas a tu cosita?- le decía con furia.

\- Cosota China, has memoria. - Le dijo guiñando el ojo. No hacia falta que se lo pidiera. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba todo de esa noche.

Ella lo atacaba con el paraguas pero el esquivaba cada golpe.

-China, ¿por que te sonrojas?- Reía, disfruto muchísimo el momento, se lo notaba en su expresión de sádico. - Sólo dije una verdad.

Diciendo esto ultimo, ella fue mas parida y pudo pegarle con el paraguas en la cara. Con tal fuerza que lo tiro al piso. Después de eso solo salio corriendo.

\- Bastardo estúpido. - Maldecía ella.

Pero era suficiente, que el solo recordara eso. Y ella todo lo demás.

Recordarlo una y otra vez le hacia querer mas. Y volver a ese sádico en un completo enamorado le gustaba mas, ya no habría mas que dudar.

Ella se dirigió con Otose y tomó dos botellas del sake más fuerte sin que ninguna de las encargadas se diera cuenta. Quería volver a ver al Okita tierno y ahora nada la detendría. Entonces empezó a buscarlo. Él estaba dormido en una de las bancas, acostado y con su antifaz tapándole los ojos. Se puso se la parte en donde estaba su cara. Destapo la botella y comenzó a tirar el licor en la cara de Okita. Para ella todo tenia lógica.

Okita empezó a ahogarse y por consiguiente empezó a toser. Le puso furioso que esa "tonta china" para él, tratara de ahogarlo, el alcohol hasta había entrado a su nariz. No tenia que ser un genio para saber que era ella, porque es la única que lo molesta mientras duerme.

-¿Que mierda quieres hacerme estúpida? ¿Matarme?-Dijo mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

-No idiota, sólo abre la boca-aru- Le ordenó cansada

-No voy a hacerlo- La miro con desconfianza- Puede ser veneno- Luego le quito las dos botellas y las guardó entre su ropa- Mientas las confiscare.

-Tenías que ser un ladrón disfrazado de policía-aru-Comento frustrada

Estaba a punto de quitárselas cuando un recuerdo de Gintoki robando unas botellas de Otose y bebiéndolas le vino a la mente. "Tal vez ese sádico también lo haga" sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque tienes esa monstruosa risa china? -dijo con nervios Okita.

\- Nada bastardo-aru. - y su sonrisa creció- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas botellas sádico?

\- ¿Las botellas? - dijo el viéndolas desde su mano- ¿Porque tienes esto china?

A él le extrañaba que ella tuviera en su poder ese líquido peligroso, para ella por supuesto, esto no era nada para el.

\- Así el volverá bastardo-aru . - dijo corriendo y saliendo de las vista de Okita.

\- ¿Él? - se preguntó, Kagura se comportaba raro y él lo sabía

Okita la miraba extrañado, pero hoy iba a haber fiesta por que no quería desperdiciarlo. Kagura sólo se escondió y lo siguió cautelosamente, sabía que esa era la única forma. El entró al shinsengumi y en un pequeño hoyo en la pared ella pudo observar los movimientos de él mientras espiaba. Vio a un Okita en cuero que se preparaba para ir a bañarse, pero Hijikata lo detuvo. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Sougo, acuérdate de lo que hay esta noche. Pero no podrás beber. Ya sabes porque—Le advirtió Hijikata, era algo importante.

\- Cállate Hijiidiota, ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Vete me quiero bañar-No quería seguir escuchándolo, para él la voz de Hijikata era un ruido muy molesto.

Hijikata puso los ojos en blanco, y salió de la habitación. Okita entró a la bañera, y para la buena o mala suerte de ella su vista alcanzaba hasta el baño. El comenzó a desvestirse y Kagura se tapó los ojos, pero una que otra vez entrecerraba los dedos.

No podía sorprenderse mucho ya que había visto todo esa vez que él se lo mostró. Pero verlo sin que él lo sepa, viendo cómo se comportaba solo, le agradaba de cierta forma.

Reacciono y en ese momento Kagura entro por la ventana al cuarto de Okita y con cautela sin que el se enterara pudo llegar a su abrigo donde tenía las botellas que él le saco. Al salir, nuevamente por la ventana vio al camión de comidas aproximarse.

Sin pensarlo tomó una pequeña porción de comida y le introdujo un poco de alcohol igual que con la bebida para acompañar la comida. La dejó en la entrada del cuarto y esperó. No paso ni tres minutos cuando Hijikata vio aquella comida, no había comido y decidió que quería comerla. Kagura al intuir las intenciones del adicto a la mayonesa tuvo que actuar.

\- Si comes eso serás maldecido toooda tu vida- Fingió una voz fantasmagórica lo que ahuyentó al pobre Hijikata.

Okita por fin salió de su refrescante baño,con su ropa interior de sádico y apunto de ponerse su camisa. Lo primero que vio fue la extraña comida, Kagura sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era rara esa sonrisa, era como la del modo yato activado.

\- Hey el monstruo ese que ríe -Kagura se sonrojó y quiso esconderse, pero él se asomó por la ventana, sacando la cabeza, imposible no verla. Tenia una fuente de esa comida.

La tomó del brazo y la metió a su habitación. Ella no protestó, pero estaba impaciente por ver a ese chico tierno.

-¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Tanta comida? ¿Que ya no te alimentan?- Le preguntó mientras la soltaba.

\- Cállate bastardo-aru. -le grito ella dirigiendo la mirada a otra dirección, el estaba en bóxer!

\- Haz estado muy rara últimamente, hasta das miedo -Dijo Okita acercándose- Ahora estoy ocupado sino..

-Oi sádico come eso - Kagura lo interrumpió y intento presionarlo - Creo que uno de tus compañeros lo vino a dejar por que... Por que no va a haber comida y esa es la única forma - trato de excusarse.

Okita tenia una cara de confusión. No entendió lo que le dijo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Igual me estoy muriendo de hambre

Él termino de abrochar su camisa y comió, no le importó el sabor ni el olor, el trabajo había sido pesado, tanto que no tuvo oportunidad de tomar sus descansos súper largos.

Los ojos de Kagura brillaban mientras él se llevó el primer bocado a su boca.

\- ¿Porque me miras así?—Entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿Esta rico? – Lo vio fijamente.

\- Supongo... ¿Es que quieres? – Dijo activando su lado sádico.

\- No hace falta. Toma sigue comiendo Sádico- mientras que le extendía le plato de comida

Y así término de comerlo.

-¿Que tal como te sientes?- preguntó ella ansiosa-¿Bien? ¿Mareado?

-Supongo que bien-hmp- el hipo de borracho era una buena señal- ¿China tendrás algo para la sed?

Ella sonrió y sacó con una sorprendente rapidez la botella, estaba feliz porque habría _let's party night_.

-Nada mal China- Y él tomó directamente de la botella.

De un gran sorbo le sacó una buena cantidad. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, y esa tonta cara de borracho era imposible no notarla. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, hasta el punto de estar pegados. Ella no tuvo inconvenientes ni con ella misma para dejarse.

\- ¿Esta rico? -dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos

\- hmp... - y una sonrisa infantil apareció en Okita, ella se la devolvió. - China, quiero que comamos juntos- Se acercó a ella con un pedazo de la comida en la boca.

A Kagura no le intereso comer, es mas no podía. Pero estar cerca de la boca de ese Okita que le gusta le podía más. Y ahí ella mordisqueo un poco la comida y trago. De repente la comida de la boca de el desapareció.

-Bésame... China- ella se sonrojo.

Ella accedió y el la beso con mucha ternura, estaba feliz de tener a ese Okita que ella quería.

¿Qué piensas de mí?- De repente, Kagura quería saber qué era lo que el sentía por ella y por qué cambiaba tanto cuando estaba así

\- China - decía jadeando entre besos - me siento feliz haciendo esto contigo. Hmp tengo hipo - dijo con una sonrisa tonta para volver a besarla.

\- ¿Que más Sádico? - dijo ella con algo de esfuerzo ya que tampoco quería soltarlo.

\- mmm..hmp sabes rico - dijo lamiéndola.

\- Has querido muchas veces hacer esto?

\- No lo se, tal vez, quizá - respondió con una sonrisa- y ¿tu?

\- ¿Yo?- estaba nerviosa

\- Ves a alguien más tonta- Le pregunto hablando en la boca de ella, mientras la besaba y sonreía, Kagura no podía evitar sentirse bien.

\- Creo que si - volteo la miraba para no sonrojarse mas

-¿Eso quiere decir que me deseas?- Le hablaba ahora con una sonrisa seductora. - Porque yo si- Le susurró al oído.

Él mordió su oreja y ella solo se estremeció. Esos cosquilleos en todas partes volvían con mas fuerza. No quería, ni pensaba detenerse. Le gustaba ese contacto con él, le movía cada parte de su ser. Tenerlo tan cerca era simplemente es excitante.

\- ¿Lo haces? -pregunto Okita

\- N-no lo se- decía dejando escapar un pequeño y ahogado "kya"

\- Quieres que lo averigüemos - le dijo mientras comenzaba a morder entre besos el labio inferior de ella.

Las manos de Okita se metieron por abajo de la ropa de la china, teniendo la disposición de su piel. Ella se sonrojó aun mas, esas manos palparon despacio sus pechos y sus muslos con tanta delicadeza que era imposible detenerlas.

\- Yo... Quiero estar contigo... Kagura- La continuó besando mientras sus traviesas manos le exploraban la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Ella estaba feliz de estar con el

\- Me gustaría tenerte- Kagura lo abrazo y lo dejó seguir tocándola de esa manera

\- Yo... tambi- y un golpe de la puerta los movió.

\- Sougo, ya empezara esto puedes salir. - Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Mayora! - susurró Kagura enojada. Mientras que Okita no dejaba de tenerla en la cintura y dándole besos por la cara.

\- Souugo, Sal- mientras los golpes de la puerta no paraban.

\- Lárgate Hijikata ahora mismo estoy ocupado

\- Sádico es hora de despedirnos- Comentó tristemente Kagura en voz baja- Yo no quiero irme- lo beso en la mejilla

La puerta se abrió y Kagura de escondió en el baño.

\- Vámonos- Okita lo vio enojado- ¿Sougo?-

\- Me acabas de arruinar mi noche-hmp- Protestó

Kagura que observa desde las sombras, se mordía las uñas porque Okita no hablara de mas.

\- ¿Estas ebrio? - No era difícil darse cuenta

\- Si, si. Acabas de correr a mi chica.

Hijikata miro la habitación y no encontró a nadie, sólo veía a Okita despeinado y sonrojado.

-Sabias que no podías tomar y lo hiciste-Lo reprendió furioso y decepcionado- Hasta alucinas con tener una chica.

\- Cállate bastardo hmp. No imagino cosas ella vino por mí y me beso. Hmp-Se acercó a Hijikata tambaleándose

\- Claro como digas. No te moverás de aquí! No iras a la reunión, quédate con la chica esa.

\- ¡Lo haré! KAGURAA-Gritó- hmp ¡sal tendremos una noche juntos!

\- Oh ya entiendo, si claro vete con tu... Kagura. - dijo yendo y trabando la puerta con llave - Duerme ebrio idiota.

"Ese idiota" pensó ella, y agradeció que Hijikata fuera estúpido.

\- ¡Kagura!- Gritó- Ven

\- Cállate-aru- Se acercó de nuevo a el

Okita le sonrió y la abrazo alzándola a su cintura.

\- Pasaremos la noche juntos verdad? -hip- - pregunto con una sonrisa, sin dejarla responder besandola, sin dejarla descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Final del tercer capi *wwww***

 **jojojo que manera de tenerse ganas Okita y Kagura juju (? Ignorenme XD**

 **Las bellas palabras de Juli que nos acompañan al final de cada fic *w***

 _ **"Me gustaría decir que... Me gusto escribir mi parte, fue bonito y que lo que escribía Meli era besh es divertido :3"**_

 **Parece despedida loze XDD pero es que nos estamos acercando al final uvu**

 **Y no sabemos si darles el lemon o trollear u.u esa es la cuestión (? ajja**

 **Gracias a quienes nos comentan y demás eso nos da mas ganas de darles lemos jeje xD**

 **Por ahora nos saludamos y nos leemos luego * - ***


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Pasaremos la noche juntos verdad? -hip- - pregunto con una sonrisa, sin dejarla responder besándola, sin dejarla descansar._

A ella le gustaba como besaba el a pesar de el aliento a alcohol, pero eso fue lo de menos. Como movía su boca, como manejaba su lengua hacia que Kagura pueda probar el pequeño sabor que el tenia a alcohol y esos bocadillos que ella le invito.

Ella estaba con sus piernas totalmente abrochas al rededor de la cintura de el. Sinceramente, el podía tener un perfecto equilibrio mientras la alzaba y se concentraba en besarla y tocarla al mismo tiempo. Porque alzándola, no perdió oportunidad para agarrar y apretar la parte trasera de la pelirroja. Y acorralándola de ahí podía hamacarla, empujándola mas hacia el así ella poder sentirlo. Claro también ayudaba que el este en bóxer y apenas una camisa suelta. De esa forma era inevitable no sentir algo que comenzaba a levantarse golpeando el vientre de Kagura...

Sabia perfectamente lo que era, lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que estaba pasando en el, es también le pasaba a ella.

Le encantaba el tacto de Okita, agarrándola de ahí. Besándola como lo hacia. El momento perfecto. Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, y lo mordió, por simple instinto, impulso. Lo miro rápidamente después de su acción El le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

\- Kagura, desde cuando me ves de la manera que lo haces ahora?- Hablaba en serio, sin una sonrisa. Por un momento Kagura se pregunto si ya volvió, pero después se convenció que no, o dejo de pensar. Esas palabras causaron que la blanca cara de Kagura se pusiera roja.

\- Yo... - decía mientras el la besaba en la mejilla y en ese momento el llego a chocar la espalda de ella en la pared. - Yo creo que- corrió la cara para que el beso que el le daba en el cachete sea en su boca.

\- Quiero una respuesta- dijo cuando mordió el labio inferior de ella.

\- Creo que siempre- dijo para ahogar sus palabras en lo labios de el.

\- Siempre?- Okita se sorprendió cuando escuchó esas palabras, que en el fondo el siempre quiso escuchar- Wow.

\- Que?- Ella se enojo por la reacción de el, más por sonrojarla que otra cosa

Okita chocó su frente con la de ella y sonrió como un idiota

-Eres bastante linda a pesar de ser ruda- Le dio un beso de pico. Para aprisionar sus labio y apoyar la nuca de ella en la pared.

Linda y Ruda, porque le gusto tonto que le dijera eso? Porque si justo en esto momento le dijiera cualquier estupidez con ese mismo tono también le parecía bien?

No se detuvo. No tenían planeado hacerlo. ¿Porque lo haría? Ambos sabían a donde se dirijan. Y les gustaba la idea.

Contra la pared Okita empezó hacer contantes movimientos con su pelvis que hacían que Kagura pueda sentir perfectamente como se sentía Okita. Listo. Mientras esos movimientos no descansaban Kagura lo abrasaba del cuello y lo besaba constantemente con la lengua, con el único propósito de que esta choque con la de el.

Mientras se besaban Kagura empezó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su sádico presente. Mientras el, con una mirada lasciva veía a Kagura concertada en desabrochar los botones. Termino. Lo volvió a besar. Ahí solo se ocupo de mantener las manos ocupadas, tocándolo con dedicación con esas pequeñas manos, que no se detuvieron ni es los pezones. ya que los empezó a pellizco. Okita gruñía en la boca de Kagura. De que manera le excito eso a ella

. El por su parte empezó a chocarla con mas fuerza. Haciendo que a cada golpe ella suspirara. Pero acompañándolo en el movimiento. Okita lo sabia, esto ya no tenia vuelta atrás.

El verla así, para Okita, era muy excitante, tocarla, ser dueño de esos gemidos que le encantaban tanto a el y de esa dulce figura que se movía al ritmo de el.

¿Pero estaba bien? Un hombre policía borracho, una adolescente.

\- Esta bien hacerlo?- preguntaba jadeando. - ¿Quieres hacerlo en mi estado? - preguntaba sin obtener respuesta solo acción de parte de ella. - Quiero estar 100% cociente cuando seas mía.

\- Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora . Eres tu y estas cociente para decir mi nombre, me basta. - dijo con esfuerzo para volverlo a acercar. - ¿O es que no quieres? - Mirándolo a los ojos.

El completo la acción y la beso. Ella no dejaba de manosear el pecho de el.

Ella tenia un vestido. El lo levanto con fiereza, quería verla desnuda, no aguantaba. Cuando se lo saco, hizo que sus adornos para el pelo se le cayeran. No solo la disfruto desnuda sino también con su pelo suelto. Se veía bien

\- Perfecto- dijo

Poniéndole las manos en la espalda para desabrochar su corpiño. Y mientras terminaba, empezó a caminar hacia el futon en el que se acostarían esta noche. Acostada, la vio, la vio casi-desnuda ese casi desaparecería si el le quita esas bragas rosadas. La vio dispuesta totalmente para el. Se acerco a ella y empezó a lamer posesivamente cada uno de los senos de ella. Mientras una mano acaricia la panza de ella, sigio bajando hasta pasar por abajo de la ropa interior. Y enterró, hundió y masajeo con esos dedos haciéndola escapar un gemido que ella jamas pensaría hacer. Esos dedos entraron a ese lugar húmedo para, después de un rato, salir totalmente mojados. Haciendo el primer contacto.

Y tratando de provocarla, el lamió esos dedos en frente de ella. Muy cerca de su boca abierta, provocando que ella también lo haga. Okita se deleito con su sabor.

Le termino sacando sus pequeñas bragas. Y el después de eso, se bajo un poco el bóxer. Era el momento.

Ella estaba totalmente tense ahí abajo. El trato de calmarlo con besos en el pecho, mientras que con sus dos manos abría sus piernas. Se posiciono a su gusto, y ahí empezó a dirigir su miembro a la entrepierna de Kagura. Hizo que ella sintiera cada momento dentro. Lo metía con cuidado y veía esas muecas que hacia Kagura cada vez que se metía mas adentro. Dolio, ella no esperaba que fuera así, no lo pensaba directamente. Una vez todo adentro Okita se dio unos momentos para empezar a moverse. En ese escaso momento sin movimientos Kagura lo agarro trayendolo hacia de la nuca, para besarlo. El accedió y entre besos los movimientos empezaron.

Empujaba y empujaba sin descasar. Provocando ruidos de ambas partes. Pequeñas lagrimas desbordaron de los ojos de ella. El no pudo notarlo, ya que mientras la hacia bajar y subir sin control le mordía el cuello y cerca del hombro. Marcándola con ganas. Ella lo agarraba de la espalada, dejándola marcas de mujer. Les dolía, pero les encantaba.

Siguieron esos movimientos durante bueno ratos. Ella entendió como se hacia esto así que sin querer quedar atrás, hizo rodar a Okita dejándolo abajo de ella. Ella se sentó sobre el sin sacar lo que el le metió hacer rato. Y empezó a mecerse, y hamacarse con mas fuerza. Okita agarro esas tetas que lo hipnotizaron con el terrible movimiento que permitía la gravedad. Se sentó con ella y empezó a besar esos duros pezones. Mientras ella no para el movimiento

Ahí fue ella quien primero llego al orgasmo. Ella debuto el movimiento, por cansancio. Pero el la empujo mas, así, ahora el llegando también y dejando escapar una gran cantidad de liquido dentro de ella. Eso no importaba ahora.

Se desplomo en el futon que estaba, y ella sobre el. Jadeando y tratando de recuperar aire.

Totalmente cansado. Se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar. Distinto a los besos anteriores. Ahora con calma y suavidad. Así y otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_Totalmente cansado. Se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar. Distinto a los besos anteriores. Ahora con calma y suavidad. Así y otra vez._

\- Como estuvo? - pregunto Okita mientras ella estaba acostada sobre el descansando su cuerpo.

Cuando lo escucho lo miro a los ojos. Sin poder decir una respuesta, por como la miraban esos ojos, escondió su cara en el pecho de Okita.

\- Me gusto mucho. - Que respuesta mas feliz para Okita.

Le daba muchísima pena verlo, así que continuaba con la cara escondida, en el bien formado pecho. Sus ojos azules, como canicas traviesas lo miraron a la cara y volvieron a esconderse junto a ese lindo rubor que acompañaba las mejillas de ella.

-Tanto te gusto?-Se río Okita divertido por aquella escena.

\- No seas tan egocéntrico- Decía en el pecho de el, por lo que sus palabras sonaban ahogadas

...

Un silencio.

\- Sabes- hablo Okita- los efectos del alcohol ya se me pasaron... Hace rato.

\- QUEE? - se levanto Kagura

\- Prácticamente no estaba borracho, - y el lo miro con una sonrisa. Ella tenia una gran cara de asombro- enserio creías que me podría emborrachar con un poco de comida? - le decía observándola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kagura estaba completamente roja, tanto que no se podía distinguir si estaba muy furiosa o muy avergonzada

\- Así que pensabas violarme- Okita se puso incómodo pero estaba feliz de alguna manera.

\- N-noo- dijo haciendo caer su cara el el pecho de el. Dándole inconscientemente un golpe, que le vino bien - C-cállate

\- Es increíble, siempre has querido hacer esto conmigo- decía el en voz alta mientras miraba el techo pensante y con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bastardo! Tu también decías esas cosas- decía enterrando mas su cara en el pecho de el. Por consecuencia no lo vio a la cara. - Pensé que eras sincero por el alcohol, mentiste todo el tiempo! - decía enojada, haciendo puchero y tenia un tono deprimido.

\- China- interrumpió pero ella también lo interrumpió

\- Cállate estúpido. No quería violarte. Solo quería estar un rato mas así porque es cómodo estar con el Sádico borracho.

\- Con el "sádico enamorado"? Crees que el alcohol es una poción de amor china?

-Jamás lo pensé- Mintió tan patéticamente que Okita no pudo evitar reírse

-Por dios que inocente eres, China- Una gran carcajada se oyó de parte de el- Eres una niña-Le froto la cabeza provocando que su cabello se desordenada aun mas. Con esa carcajada el espió de su escondite - Una muy traviesa- Le guiño un ojo.

\- Cállate! - decía Kagura mientras pataleaba y trataba de golpearlo en la cara. El agarro esos dos manos que trataban de golpearlo. El hizo que ella lo mira a la cara de cerca - Idiota, no soy una niña. Pero... - se debuto un segundo- TUUUU? Todo este tiempo pedofilo! Estabas cociente

\- Si, igual que tu - dijo chocando su respiracion con ella- Mucho mas que tu.

\- Maldito sádico pedofilo-Cerro sus párpados con fuerza para evitar ese contacto con el- Mentiroso, bastardo. - Mientras se reía interrumpió esa bola de insultos y la beso.

Entre ese beso, que de apoco fue de ambas partes, con un movimiento pequeño, Okita la coloco abajo de el. Ella no dijo mucho.

\- Digas lo que digas- decía mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella- No evitara que te quiera.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella abriera los ojos, pudiendo ver ese delineado cuerpo y esa mirada que no se despegaba de ella.

-Que me quieras?-Se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Golpear.- dijo rápido, con tanta naturalidad que parecía verdad.

\- Que me quieres - repitió ella, ahora en forma de exclamación-

\- Golpear- reafirmo el.

\- Ja bastardo! Tu me quieres y por eso aprovechaste todo esto! No para molestarme! Eras sincero! me amas y ahora seguro que cagarías arcoiris de lo feliz que estas! - presumía Kagura en el momento.

\- Tanto? - pregunto el monótono mientras bajaba a los pechos de Kagura.

\- Si. Eres un bastardo, pedofilo, sádico, hijo de perra, borracho que se enamoro de una niña- Mientra decía cada insulto ella se estremecía mas y mas porque el empezó a besar entre esas tetas que tenia subiendo a su cuello.

\- Soy muy obvio? - pregunto mientras marcaba su cuello.

-D-déjame basura - El seguía su camino de besos- Si lo eres- dijo enojada.

-Quieres que lo sea más?- Sonrió de lado, su mirada se había vuelto lasciva

El continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de Kagura con sus labios lo que provocaba en ella una rara sensación parecida a los escalofríos pero tan diferente a ellos. Quería que llevará toda más allá, y para su suerte el siguió. Y no descanso hasta que volvieron a repetir las acciones de hace poco. Esta vez con mas gozo y sin tanto dolor. Kagura disfruto tanto que enserio no quería parar. Hasta que en un momento sus piernas ya temblaban.

\- Kagura- dijo el entre jadeos.- La próxima vez no será necesario el alcohol- Le dijo en el oído rosando con su aliento su blanca piel - le dijo en algún momento de la acción. Para después de un rato terminar.

Y el estaba al lado de ella, la miraba de arriba abajo como pedía y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-No me mires- Se cubrió con la sabanas apenada.

El solo se recostó un poco mas.

\- Sádico, si el alcohol no era la poción de amor, siempre podrás ponerte en modo borracho y tratarme como quiero? -pregunto escondida.

\- mmmm... - se quedo en silencio-

\- Responde idiota! Tiene que ser un si directo!

\- mmm.. Bueno, lo haré... Solo un poco- dijo el viéndola como se volvía a esconder. - Eso significa que me estas proponiendo algo?

\- Eh-eh que?- dijo ella

\- Quieres que te trate como quieres, sin esa poción de amor tuya... -decía mientras le levanto la sabana con la que se cubría- Me estas proponiendo algo?

\- Nnng- dijo ahogándose en sus palabras- No claro que no.

\- No importa.. Eso lo alegramos otro día. - decía escondiéndose con ella en las sabanas. - Pero hagamoslo otra vez. - le murmuro.

\- ... No a dormir - dijo tratandole de dar la espalda.

\- ... No- dijo para tratarse de poner arriba de ella. - La ultima vez- al fin arriba. Ya apretando los pechos de la yato.

\- No me toquees, tengo sueño.

\- No quiero dormir si te tengo en mi futon.

\- Lastima, tengo mucho sueño.

Dijeron. Seguro llegarían a un buen acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de Okita se abrió. Que sorprendente debio haber sido para Hijikata encontrar a la chica de la yorozuya durmiendo cucharita con Sougo o.o

 **FIN.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? XD porfa dejen sus comentarios ovo**

 **Teníamos hace rato el final solo que no lo publicábamos XD**

 **Bueno aprobechare este momento para comentar *w* que si quieren leer algo exclusivo de Julii, les digo que ella tiene un usuario en esta pag *W* donde hasta ahora tiene un One-shot y un fic que esta muy buenos con distintos giros y demás XD ella es** ** _BlueSkyMoon_** **que si quieren un atajo XD pos ella comento el fic ahi esta su usuario *W***

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría decir es que XD bueno cumplo un año como colorista :'v y en mi pag ando haciendo un sorteo por el festejo, donde se sortean coloreados. Si les interesa pueden pasarse por ahí solo tiene que dar su like y comentar la imagen del concurso para tener un numero y ya participar ;3**

 **La pag es facebookpuntocombarraMyachanpuntoDa (las barras y los puntos son gráficos :'v XD )**

 **Solo eso uvu disculpen el spam y gracias por leer *u* Nos vemos cuando nos veamos**


End file.
